Problems
by KasperLassie
Summary: Namixas. Roxas has been acting weird all day and Namine needs to find out why! AU.


**I'm going to try building up to stories by doing oneshots, so tell me everything you think! I'd love lots of reviews! I don't even care if they're flames!**

"And then I banged my shin against the trash can in front of the entire class!" Naminé waved her hands frantically while telling this part of the story, and Sora fell onto the floor laughing. She looked at the brunette with a flickering smile, but, glancing up at the spiky-haired blond sitting next to her, she knew her plan failed. Roxas had listened to her story intently, but was now gazing back into the distance.

Naminé knew that something was wrong since earlier this morning when Roxas didn't try spotting his group of friends before unpacking his books into his locker. He had only ever broken his habit once in the year she knew him: the day he heard his grandpa had passed away. After he went over to talk to her, Sora, and Kairi before class started, his eyes were glazed over, and she knew his mind was filled with something.

It was lunchtime now, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't distract him from his thoughts. Knowing he would have to tell his best friend (Naminé) eventually, she relaxed back into her seat, hoping it would spill out soon.

Naminé knew Roxas as well as Kairi knew Sora. Between her and her sister, they knew their entire group's reactions to anything. Of course, both Kairi and Sora were oblivious to each others' crushes. Sighing with a slight smile, she thought of the many times her and Roxas laughed and pondered at this, always deciding to let their sibling figure it out for themselves.

Thinking of him once again, she brought her eyes up to his cerulean ones, hoping for more clarity. Noticing that the blue orbs were staring at her, her food suddenly became very interesting. Taking a bite of rice, she recalled his serious look, wishing beyond hope she was the cause of his problems. Naminé's crush on Roxas began the first time they met at the beginning of freshman year. Although they were now sophomores and best friends, her love of him only grew into the longing that he liked her, too. She noticed every detail about him and could always tell his feelings. Except for today, but today was entirely different from any she had ever encountered with him before. His expression was guarded, afraid of something that Naminé couldn't see or hear.

When the bell was close to ringing, Naminé shot Kairi an apologizing glance, then dragged Roxas away by his wrist. When they had finally reached her solitary destination, she let go of his arm and turned around, seeing a state of shock on Roxas's face.

Determined to discover his problem, she began, "What's wrong, Roxas? You've been spacey and distant all day! You can't even blame this on sleepiness. You laugh when you're sleepy."

Roxas could see the concern in her eyes, wishing his problem wasn't that her hair reflected light, making a perfect halo on her head, her eyes looked like the most beautiful gem you could find, and her voice was more beautiful than any music that he had heard, but it was. Without looking, Roxas could imagine what expression hung there by her words, and felt horrible that he was the cause of her pain. He looked at Naminé guiltily, wishing he could tell her, but afraid of what she might say.

Staring at his shoes again, he whispered, "You."

Sure that her heartbeat changed his words, she said a small, "What?"

Anger and despair now mixed into his feelings, he stared at her, almost shouting, "You! You're my problem!" His eyes and words softened. "I like you. I've liked you from the beginning, from the day we met." Emotionally and mentally drained, Roxas remained, waiting for her reply.

Naminé's heart surged, but carefully gave him a smile, wrapping him into a hug.

"You've been my problem, too." She whispered into his ear.

Roxas's shock and dismay at the hug and smile diminished with her words, and he confidently hugged her back. Then, breaking the embrace, he gripped her hand, smiling.

"Let's go back."

**How was it? Completely horrible?**


End file.
